Naturists at work
by Lavinia J. Roberts
Summary: At a caravan park, things can get a little frisky. SteveMichael


Title: Naturists at work  
Summary: Michael/Steve Full Summary inside.  
Warnings: Yaoi, One shot  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade.

I was going to make a sequel with these two from 'Things between us' but I couldn't think of anything at all. So I just came up with another one entirely different.

Mind, I warn you; this is long for a one shot of my standard.

Anyway, on with the fic!

* * *

Right after the World Championships in Russia the teams (all except the Majestics and Demolition/Blitzkreig Boys) were enjoying a nice summer's day out in a caravan park. The Bladebreakers were enjoying the outside pool while the White Tigers lazed in the sun. The only ones who hadn't actually wanted to relax were The All Starz themselves.

Eddy was currently at the basketball courts doing so hoops and Emily was in the court beside him playing tennis with some random teen. However, where is the other two?

"How much?" Michael asked the man.

"For a ride?"

Michael nodded.

"That'll be £6.75,"

Michael handed the man the amount of cash wanted and then walked up to one of the horses. He stroked its nose while looking deep into its eyes.

"Hey I thought I was your love of your life," Steve mocked from behind him.

Michael turned round; slapping a hand to Steve's mouth, "Shut up will you! No one knows we together and I would like to keep it that way,"

"Aw don't be like that," Steve wound his hands around Michael's hips.

Michael slapped his hands away, "Not here not now,"

Steve just smiled back playfully. He knew fine well Michael wouldn't give up without a fight. But he also knew that he could easily make Michael want to play. He had done it so many times.

Michael had got upon the horse and grabbed its reins before trotting off along the sidewalk with Steve in toe behind him. Michael looked back and cheerfully smiled at the jogging Steve, trying to keep up.

Michael stook his tongue out at him, "You know it's pointless to follow me dude,"

"Oh yeah sure you just watch me,"

Michael just laughed and pushed the horse into a full canter to leave Steve hurrying behind him.

"Hey! That's bloody unfair," Steve whined, stopping running. Going in a huff while Michael cantered off before turning back to face Steve.

Michael winked, "Your not giving up are you?"

Steve looked up from his tired stance, and smiled sinfully, "Now you're talking,"

Steve ran up to him and clambered onto the horse behind Michael and held onto Michael's waist tightly as Michael cantered off once more.

- - -

A field, near to the caravan park itself was where they were heading for their little ride. Once there, Michael began charging round the large field very fast with sharp turns like trying to knock Steve off.

Michael laughed before stopping and turning his head to acknowledge Steve from behind. He took in Steven's messed up hair and stressed features all written clearly on his face.

"I am soo going to kill you!" Steve playfully slapped Michael on the head.

"I know you don't mean that," Michael stook his tongue out, "Well?"

"Sure I don't I was just messing with ya,"

"Good. Now kiss me," Michael replied and jumped off the horse and ran into the bushes and shrub near him.

When Steve didn't make an attempt to move off the horse itself Michael poked his head out of the bush.

"Well are you gonna move?" You were raring to go before so why not now?"

Suddenly, he got startled as Steve quickly jumped off the horse and quickly ran after him. They chased and chased and chased each other through the trees, Michael, desperately trying to escape Steven's clutches and holds as he tore free from his grip once again.

"Cummon man Mike! You said before you wanted it before running off in here!" Steve yelled into the dense shrub.

"Aw can't we play a bit first Stevie ma boy!" Michael yelled, hiding.

Steve just rolled his eyes and began his search once more for him. This time, he wouldn't let Michael get away from him so easily.

A crackle of a twig behind him alerted him of Michael's footsteps and he turned to see noting. Nothing but shrub in front of him.

As he turned, "Boo!"

"Ahh Shit!"

Michael laughed and began running away from him in the opposite direction.

"Come back here!" Steve managed to get up and chase after the fellow All Star.

As soon as he thought he was near enough to his teammate he jumped out to catch him round the hips to drag him down to the floor.

"Oof!" Michael was slammed down on the dense floor as Steve took him down. He tried to scramble free but Steve was just too good at this soccer (rugby) lark.

"Damnit! Let…go of me!" Michael complained, pulling at Steve's arms, trying to release his grip.

Steve just laughed and started to lick gently at Michael's neck. Michael immediately stopped trying to break free and leaned back into Steve's shoulder.

Uncomfortably, Michael moved out of the hold while Steve moved to stand also. Then, Steve brushed his hand against Michael's cheek before moving in to kiss his teammates lips with a fiery passion.

Michael replied with pushing his body hard against the other teen, happy to receive a moan from his so eager teammate and lover.

To which Steve happily replied by dragging him down to the floor once again.

"Play?"

"Now we play," Michael agreed.

After which they kissed again, unbuttoning each other's shirts as they did so. Once off, Steve moved down to kiss Michael's collarbone and nipples slowly, teasing the younger teen into submission.

Not about to be outdone by one another they both started to get into the heavy stuff of taking off their shorts and underpants.

(AN: I want this to strictly be on guidelines of the 'M' rating cause I don't want to be blocked for a certain length of time or even forever. So Let your imagination run wild on this bit :P)

"Both smiled sinfully before going on.

- - - -

(Hour or so later)

Michael was lying on the floor, harshly breathing from his and Steven's wild play minutes before.

"God you wear me out," Michael told him, looking up at him with a satisfied smile on his face.

"And that's…bad?" Steve mocked.

"Oh…no that's good," Michael replied.

"Good," Steve was finally placing his shorts back on as he watched his lover eventually managing to get up and put his clothes back on to go back to hand in the horse.

"Mike? I always want you to know this. I know you may think I use you for …you know…but I don't I just love you so much,"

Michael smiled at him, "Aw don't go all sappy on me," Michael got up and hugged him, "I know and…I love you too,"

* * *

There. When writing this out I thought the ending was kinda sappy but I wanted it that way. So it turned out good at the end of it all.

Anyways this was just a break I am having from 'Vacation Vampire' cause I need it. Writing the same thing gets a bit boring lol.

Read and Review please! Thank you!


End file.
